Ramen
by lamentable
Summary: This is the Second in the Pairs Trilogy, Temari and Chouji. She needs to talk to him, but becomes distracted and discovers something completely different.


**The Alert is still on. If ANYONE, ANYONE AT ALL, could help me get a hold of an anonymous person going around here in the Naruto Community, I would love you forever. They're going around under the psuedonym (or false name) of Enraged Karupin. I would really like to get in contact with this person, because I have some things to say to then. If Enraged Karupin is reading this, please contact me at my email address or on my livejournal, which you can find a link to in my profile. If anyone has been wronged by Enraged Karupin, please check out my livejournal as well, because you might like to see the rant I put up there. Thank you for all of your help and thanks for reading.**

This is the second in the Pairs Series, Temari and Chouji.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affilates. Or Loony Toons.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was a rather peaceful summer day in Konoha. There were very few ongoing missions, and the land had been rather calm for the past few months. Temari- who had taken a small vacation from Suna's outrageously hot summer- was hunting. No, Temari was not hunting a wascawly wabbit, she was hunting an overwheight butterfly, and hse was getting fully ready to scream when she found said butterfly sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen shop with Naruto, who was shoveling food into his mouth ath an outragous pace. She needed to talk to Chouji, but if he was preoccupied with the other blond, she was going to have herself some of this 'fantastic' ramen.

"'I, 'emari!" Naruto managed to shout out, even though he had half a bowl of noodles shoved into his mouth. She clapped his teeth together and laughed lightly as he bit his tongue and nearly choked on the food. She squeezed onto the stool between the two boys and released her fan from her back, allowing the weapon to fall the ground with a thud about as loud as the one that occured when Lee dropped his weights.

"Now, Naruto, what were you saying?" She asked, propping her elbows up on the bar boredly.

"Hi, Temari. What are you doing here?" Chouji interrupted, and she turned to look at him.

"I came over for a small vacation from Suna. I'm here to talk to you."

"Ooooooh, Chouji's got a girlfriiend," Naruto sang, and Temari pushed him off of the stool.

"Okay. What about? Shikamaru, right?" Chouji asked, recieving another bowl of Ramen from the man behind the counter.

"W-well, yeah," she stammered, wondering how the he knew what she was thinking.

"That's what I figured it was," Chouji said, chewing his ramen and swallowing before continuing. "What do you need to know?"

"Where could I find him?" Temari found herself asking, and then she took a bite of the ramen that had been placed before her. Yum, beef.

"If he's not on a mission, he's either laying in one of the fields near his house, on his roof, or he's sleeping. Do you want to go see him? I could show you where his house is," he offered, but Temari shook her head.

"That's okay. I can talk to him later. Right now, I'm perfectly content to sit here and talk to you," she said, and Naruto made one of those kissy, smooching noises from behind her.

"Naruto, stop it," Chouji said, and Naruto fake-gasped.

"What are you gonna do about it? Have your girlfriend hit me?"

"Naruto, have you forgotten who my brothers are? I'm sure Kankurou could use a new head for one of his puppets if you're willing to donate," she threatened. Though Kankurou would never use a human head for a puppet, Naruto didn't know that, and she was feeling too lazy to hit him again.

"Are you so weak that you have to have your brothers beat me for you? Come on, you couldn't beat me at anything."

"Fine. Ramen eating contest now," Temari commanded, and the two people behind the counter, as well as Chouji gave her 'you're screwed' looks.

"Bring it on! I could eat more ramen than everyone in Konoha put together!"

"But you still can't eat more than mee" Temari said in a sing-song tone, and Naruto glared at her, picking up his chopsticks.

One and a half agonizing hours later, the winner had been decided. It was a close, close race, but Temari won by three and a half bowls, before she had to head to the bathroom and empty her stomach of forty-three and a half bowls of beef ramen. When she came back out of the bathroom, she paid her half of the bill, and turned to begin hobbling to a hotel. Chouji, who had stayed there waiting on them the entire time, stood and sighed.

"Temari, would you like for me to take you to see Shikamaru now?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Temari- she didn't know what it was about the plump ninja- heck, the only reason she knew him was because of Shikamaru, but he was so nice, and sweet, and she didn't even know why she thought he was sweet but she knew he was.. and she thinks she may have begun liking him as more than her escort back to the hotel.

"I have told you, Chouji- I'm perfectly content to be with you."

---------------------------------

AN: UWAH! I feel like a sappy little idiot now. And a crack shipper. I haven't ever seen any TemariChou.. and this wasn't supposed to be one, either. No.. they were gonna have the ramen eating thing and then it would end, but then I realized "OH NOES, there's not enough Temari and Chouji interaction, so I had to put in some more. And I am sooooo tired. sob And Holy Shit.. This is my first het canon fic... NOES!


End file.
